


蓄谋已久

by kyunmouzi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 蓄谋已久
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunmouzi/pseuds/kyunmouzi





	1. 蓄谋已久01

裴南烟不小心喝了被人掺了ю型制剂的饮料，宋冺光是看他这副意乱情迷的淫荡模样就能得到正确结论。每个上过生理课的人都明白，由ю型制剂导致的意外发情，除了进行激烈的性事之外，没有其余的解决方法。而且这种状况下，omega绝对不能注射抑制剂，若是在服用了ю型制剂后打抑制剂，只会加剧omega的发情情况，根本无法起到半点平常的抑制作用。  
正常的发情期间，omega的腺体会随着体温的升高变得滚烫，意外发情则不会，受ю型制剂影响，腺体的温度反而会低于体温。宋冺坐在衣衫不整的裴南烟身侧，滚烫的掌心漫不经心地摩挲着裴南烟颈后那一块冰冰凉凉的皮肤，好整以暇的模样在被汹涌的情潮折磨得神志不清的裴南烟看来，很是恶劣和残忍。

宋冺手腕内侧分明贴着抑制贴，裴南烟看得很清楚，却更清楚地感受到浓郁的薄荷味道强势又霸道地钻进了自己滚烫绵软的身体，蔓延到每个细枝末节，唤醒了裴南烟身体里最浓烈的情欲。  
“......宋冺。”难以想象的空虚感推翻了裴南烟坚守的矜持，他小声地示弱，“抱我。”

明明什么都还没做，裴南烟已经哭得眼角绯红，泛着水光的嘴唇颜色更是鲜艳，看起来像是已经被欺负狠了。这副样子和他平时的清冷模样实在是大相径庭，宋冺像是心软了一般，闻言便压了上去，如他所愿将他按进怀里。  
一个简单的拥抱就让裴南烟得到了少许的却也很重要的安抚，他难以自抑地发出轻软依赖的呻吟，身体不受控制地蹭着衣冠楚楚的宋冺。他身下早就湿得厉害，宋冺了然于胸，面上却装出一副一无所知的求知表情。  
“还要什么？”宋冺微微启唇，用低沉温和的声线引导着裴南烟亲口说出正确答案。  
宋冺像是最擅长蛊惑人心的毒蛇，引诱着别无选择的裴南烟上前咬住苹果。高涨的情欲刺激得裴南烟头昏脑胀，失去了思考的能力，他无助地呜咽着，乖顺道出了占据着他脑海神经的强烈诉求。  
“要你......”

这次裴南烟看清楚了，宋冺唇角确实勾起了一个愉悦的弧度。他随意地脱了上衣，恰到好处的肌肉纹理就这样大大方方地呈现在裴南烟面前，明明只是漫不经心地抽掉皮带，宋冺的动作落在裴南烟眼里却色情得要命。他难耐地夹紧了腿，急促的喘息被他及时地堵在贴上嘴唇的纤瘦手指上。  
宋冺很大，裴南烟有点害怕，但出于本能，又很想要。他在宋冺镇定又深沉的眼神注视下紧张地舔了舔唇，宋冺眯了下眼睛，冷隽的脸随即凑近过来，毫不犹豫又毫无预兆地含住了裴南烟露出来的那一小截鲜红的舌尖。  
裴南烟没有惊诧困惑的时间，宋冺的吻凶狠霸道不说，耐心仿佛也已经殆尽，修长的手指只随意草率地扩张几下，就毫不心软将他硬挺昂扬的性器挤进了裴南烟又湿又热的后穴。

即使拥有在性事上天赋异禀的omega体质，宋冺的硕大和强势还是成功逼哭了裴南烟。裴南烟从小娇生惯养，偶然一点小磕小碰，身边的家人和朋友都要跟着心疼好久，何曾有人像宋冺一样狠心，敢这么用力地掐他的腰，咬他的胸口，在他哭得上气不接下气时，还毫不留情地顶弄他，撞得他浑身发颤，六神无主。

“跑什么？”宋冺握住企图往前爬走的裴南烟纤细精致的脚踝，把温软的omega身体重新按进怀里，还坏心眼地顶胯把性器嵌得更深一些，明知故问道。  
已经射了两次的裴南烟因宋冺性器的恶意碾磨，娇弱可怜地小声嘤咛，他跪都跪不稳了，还不忘要抬起一只绵软无力的手堵住自己溢出呻吟的嘴巴。宋冺轻而易举地拉开裴南烟用牙齿紧紧咬着的右手，又捞着他纤细的腰翻了个身，换成了面对面的姿势，裴南烟被他操得泪眼朦胧，睁着一双沉溺在情欲里的湿润眼睛可怜兮兮地凝视着他，浓郁的奶油香味勾得宋冺想要更恶劣地欺负他。  
裴南烟需要更浓烈的alpha信息素安抚，宋冺看着眼前这副被自己留下一堆痕迹的漂亮躯体，慢条斯理地撕掉了手腕上的抑制贴，瞬间变浓的凛冽气味刺激得裴南烟承受不住地小声哼叫，连湿淋淋的穴口都不住地瑟缩着啮咬宋冺灼热的阴茎。  
——裴南烟此刻很需要他。

宋冺即使被湿软的穴肉勾引得有些忍不住，却还是因为这个不可否认的结论恶劣地笑了。他滚烫坚硬的胸膛紧紧压着裴南烟，被垂落的额发稍稍遮住的眼睛透出点邪佞的味道，说出口的话既下流又叫裴南烟无法反驳。  
“你这么多水，不帮你堵住可怎么办？”

强烈的空虚折磨得裴南烟难堪又急切，他双手贴着宋冺坚硬的胸膛，清冽的薄荷味像是比ю型制剂更可怕的催化剂，引导着他不知羞耻地向宋冺索求。  
裴南烟太难受了，俯视着他的宋冺却依然镇定自若，好整以暇，他委屈地哭起来，已经被宋冺撞得泛粉的屁股食髓知味地蹭着宋冺，“你、唔、你帮帮我啊......”  
宋冺感觉自己所有的理智都被撒娇示弱的裴南烟摧毁，他像是一心沉迷情事的野兽，只想疯狂霸占，竭力侵略。  
而裴南烟是在他怀里融化的奶油。

宋冺在明亮温暖的日光中醒来，一室暧昧黏腻的薄荷奶油味道，本该躺在他怀里的omega不见影踪，取而代之的是一个馨香柔软的枕头。宋冺看着被自己抱着的白色枕头，忽然扯着唇轻轻笑了一声，心道昨晚果然不该那么体贴，不该担心再做下去裴南烟承受不住而给了他临时标记。  
——就该操到他腿软，让他连离开自己半步的力气都没有。

裴南烟喝了明显添加了过量的ю型制剂的东西，又被宋冺临时标记，现在本该是非常依赖宋冺的时刻，而他偏偏一大早就敢偷偷逃跑。宋冺面色不虞，舌尖懒懒地顶了顶上颚，拿起床头的手机发了个微信，确认裴南烟已经安全回到和朋友合租的校外公寓之后，才安心地放松了身体，懒洋洋地躺回柔软的床面。  
被alpha临时标记后的omega在短期内都是非常需要alpha的信息素安抚的，但裴南烟太不乖了，明明懂得这些常识，还非要叛逆出逃，选择单独面对接下来短暂难熬的无规律发情。幸好这天是周末，裴南烟能躲在公寓里度过这些断断续续的发情时刻，没有alpha在身边的omega，单靠自我抚慰肯定会有些难过的，但宋冺认为，现下应该要给不听话的裴南烟一点小小的教训。

宋冺几乎一夜没睡，操裴南烟操到半夜，后来看他又想要又实在受不住了的可怜模样，宋冺只好抱紧了人接了一个绵长安抚的吻，又咬了裴南烟的腺体进行临时标记，待怀里的人洁白脆弱的后颈渐渐恢复成正常温度，流窜在omega体内的凶悍情欲也终于缓缓沉静下来，宋冺才抱着被他弄得乱七八糟的裴南烟到浴室清洗。


	2. 蓄谋已久07

宋冺推门而入时，闯进视野的便是满室诱人的春光。  
光线柔和的空间里盈满了浓郁的奶油味道，身穿浅蓝色上衣的漂亮男生光腿跌坐在米白色的圆形地毯上，宽大的领口倾斜着露出一边圆润肩头，裸露在灯光下的肌肤白里泛粉，仿似是汁水饱满的清甜水蜜桃。  
房门开阖的声音微乎其微，但在空荡安静的屋子里还是非常轻易地惊动了沉溺在情欲里的omega，他像只惊慌的兔子睁大了眼睛望向声源，脸上的泪痕在灯光下更显湿润，眼尾鼻尖和嘴唇都泛着惹人怜爱的红，光裸修长的腿边是几个散乱的安全套，omega冷白修长的手指正握着一支淡粉色的震动棒。  
眼前的画面未免太过旖旎动人，宋冺清楚地听到自己脑海里理智的弦正一根接一根地断裂，喉咙一阵突如其来的干渴，宋冺温热的舌尖顶了顶上颚，脱下黑色的西装外套慢条斯理地朝地毯上神色茫然的裴南烟走去。

“唔。”宋冺刚俯身抱起裴南烟，他湿意与热意并存的脸便往宋冺平直的肩膀上蹭，嘟囔道，“好可怕......出现幻觉了......”  
宋冺忍不住低笑一声，把人放回床上后便倾身堵住了裴南烟哭后更显红艳的唇，不一会儿又面色不虞地退开，他毫不留情地按住了像猫一样想往他身上蹭的裴南烟，茶棕色的瞳仁里是危险的愠怒，“你身上怎么有alpha的味道？”

两人由于ю型制剂发生过关系，再次因ю型制剂发情的裴南烟对宋冺依赖得很，宋冺的信息素此刻对他来说就像是空气一样必不可少，眼看着宋冺冷酷地拉开与他的距离，裴南烟委屈地皱着眉，思维被冲昏头脑的欲念影响，他怔了一会儿才懂得回复宋冺的质问，咕哝道，“是、是哥哥......”  
宋冺闻言微微眯起眼，记起封遥方才离开的时候确实告诉了他裴南烟发情时他哥哥正好在这里，看来应该是他把裴南烟抱回卧室。这几年裴家在T城的生意可谓是风生水起，宋冺当然不至于没听说过去年正式接手裴家产业的裴家长子，他凝视着身下不安分的omega，低声问，“裴东玙抱你回来的？”  
裴南烟乖乖点头，见宋冺阴沉的脸色有所缓和，又黏糊糊地伸手索抱。宋冺知道裴南烟如今被汹涌的情欲掌控，一切索求皆是出于omega的本能，他也承认裴南烟这副模样实在很吸引他，但他并未因此忘记自己来到这里的主要目的。

本来觉得不急着跟裴南烟算账，没想到突然来了这么一茬，宋冺心道，天意如此，择日不如撞日了。他不去理会裴南烟眼睛里的依赖和期盼，也没有对他索要拥抱的行为做出回应，只冷着脸起身，拾起地毯上的安全套和震动棒放在床上，在裴南烟困惑的视线里径直走到床对面的沙发坐下，“不是说随便哪个alpha都可以？那么应该用什么插都没所谓吧。”  
矜贵俊美的宋小公子悠然自得地靠着沙发椅背，说出口的话冷酷又轻佻，“没有alpha的时候你是怎么做的，现在就怎么做吧。”  
“工具齐全。”宋冺看了眼他帮忙放到床面的东西，挑眉示意道。

饶是裴南烟再沉溺于翻涌的情潮当中，都觉得宋冺的口吻和话语像刺骨的冰水，泼得他失散的理智勉强回归。他知道自己现下的姿态和状况有多不堪，也知道宋冺是在故意报复，但身体不受自己掌控的感觉实在太可怕了，要不是残存的自尊在苟延残喘，濒临崩溃的裴南烟恐怕真的要当着宋冺的面用眼下这些熟悉的东西进行自我抚慰了。  
宋冺的存在感太过强烈，凝视着裴南烟的眼神也幽深得令他情不自禁地颤抖，一室的空气仿佛都沾染上了宋冺的味道，每一次呼吸都令裴南烟更加情动。身下的湿意越来越严重，裴南烟甚至无法控制地溢出了几声嘤咛，他羞耻得哭出声来，竭尽全力地朝宋冺喊，“你......你出去！”  
——这种自以为很凶，实际上绵软脆弱的语气。  
——真是叫人更想欺负他了。

裴南烟早已强撑着坐了起来，原本呈M字型的腿正欲盖弥彰地紧紧夹着，小腿屈着向外，微微泛红的圆润膝盖正对着宋冺，宋冺忽地就被他这副虚张声势的模样取悦了，平直的唇往上勾了勾，“不走。”  
宋冺泰然自若，裴南烟却明显忍耐不了了，他顾不得房中还有个想看他笑话的alpha，被流窜在身体里的奇怪感觉逼得崩溃落泪，他不能自已地轻扭着腰在床上蹭动，仿若一个饥渴难耐的荡妇，艰难留存的羞耻心斥责着他。裴南烟颤抖着拉过被子，整个人钻了进去，在自我构造的黑暗中自欺欺人地摸索着旁边的“工具”。  
当裴南烟的右手攥住一个方型包装袋时，手腕突然被一股力道扼制，眼前的黑暗也被掀起，重获光明并未给眼眶发红的裴南烟带来半分希望，反而令他完全陷入了没有安全感的恐慌之中。


	3. 蓄谋已久08

宋冺依然衣冠楚楚，只拉下西裤拉链，而在他身上颠动的裴南烟一丝不挂，原本绵软搭在宋冺胸口的手开始不安分地去解他的领带，每扯松一分就被宋冺顶弄得更无力一些，一条领带几乎抽走了他全部的力气。当他艰辛无比地扯下这条碍事的黑蓝条纹领带，下一秒就被宋冺夺走，顺便毫不费力地用其将他双手绑住推至头顶，不给裴南烟继续触碰他的机会。  
又重又烈的快感逼得裴南烟诚实地喘息呻吟，宋冺下定了决心要操到他今后除了自己再不敢提起别的alpha，次次毫不留情地捣弄到底，令承受的人不断发出最受不住时的专属声调。  
裴南烟靠着宋冺垫在他身后的枕头软绵绵地倚在床头，面无表情的宋冺掐着他的腰用力地抽送，仿佛这件事就已经耗尽了宋冺全部的心力，让他无暇再给予裴南烟多余的爱抚和亲吻。舒爽的快感在裴南烟温热的身体里熊熊燃烧，而冷漠得不近人情的宋冺令他委屈心酸得要命，他被宋冺凶悍的性器弄出了放浪的吟叫，也被逼出了绵绵不绝的泪水。  
没过多久，又被宋冺顶着敏感的地方迎来了激荡的高潮。

裴南烟哭得厉害，身后湿漉漉的穴口也瑟缩得厉害，又软又热的肠壁紧紧包裹着宋冺的性器，随着主人一下一下的抽噎，颇有规律地啮咬宋冺勃发的硬物。  
宋冺又心软了，他俯身凑近，亲了亲裴南烟红肿的上眼皮，哑声说道，“真是败给你了。”

实际上宋冺很喜欢裴南烟被自己弄哭的模样，说出来可能有些怪异，但这种情况确实能令宋冺陷入兴奋。不过宋冺倒不是想要看裴南烟因为他而露出这副伤心得不得了的表情，这类表情只会令他跟着难过而已。

细碎的吻从眼睛落下，经过挺翘的鼻尖，最后落在樱红色的嘴唇上。宋冺轻轻啄吻两下，在裴南烟不知足的咕哝中退开少许，看他微张着嘴继续讨吻的可爱样子，忍不住笑了起来，先前维持的冷峻全部破碎，“怎么哪里都这么多水？”

身下的omega正处于不应期，黏人脆弱得紧，裴南烟的脸随着宋冺为他擦拭泪痕的动作在他掌心轻微蹭动，像对主人撒娇的猫，他眨着湿润的眼将被领带勒得发疼的手举到宋冺面前，小声控诉，“好痛，要解开......”  
——太可爱了，谁能想象到平日里清冷傲气的裴南烟会有这样一面呢？

宋冺的态度彻底软化下来，又不想让裴南烟觉得他太好说话，于是故意停顿了好几秒才出声，“不可以，你很不乖。”  
“乖的。”裴南烟立刻反驳。  
宋冺做出质疑的表情，裴南烟便紧张兮兮地重复答案，宋冺强忍住笑意，冷声道，“叫我。”  
“宋冺......”发情潮又来了，裴南烟的穴口又开始讨好宋冺，他甚至已经不自知地含着宋冺的性器扭腰蹭动。  
宋冺冷酷地按住他，继续发布指令，“亲我。”

裴南烟已经被他摆放成仰躺在床上的姿势，宋冺也靠得近，裴南烟只需微微扬起下巴就能吻到宋冺的唇。但宋冺有心不让他太快如愿，总在他即将触碰到前一秒稍稍偏开半分，发情期中的omega娇气又没耐心，不一会儿便委屈地哼哼，宋冺被他夹得也有些难忍，于是没再过分逗弄，在裴南烟下一次凑上来时顺着他的意让他贴上自己的唇，还大发慈悲地回吻了他。  
绵长的吻结束，束缚住裴南烟手腕的领带也已经散落在床上，回到自由状态后裴南烟的手又开始不安分地触碰着宋冺的衬衫纽扣，不一会儿宋冺一把攥住了他细白的手腕，沉声警告，“刚才谁说自己乖的？”

裴南烟即便沉溺在无法抵抗的欲念中，也隐约感到自己不着一物而宋冺衣着完好的鲜明对比对自己而言不太公平，但说自己会乖的人的确是他，即便是在意乱情迷的势态下，裴南烟依然严格遵守着说话算话的原则。  
他停下解宋冺衣扣的动作，见宋冺松开了他之前乱动的手，便去搂宋冺的脖子，以此拉近彼此的距离。宋冺受裴南烟紧紧攀在他后颈上的双手施力影响，上身不可避免地往下压，裴南烟除了下身在不老实地蹭他，其余的表现都乖得不得了，他紧搂着宋冺的脖子，湿热的气息全都喷洒在宋冺耳际，“我乖的，那......那你嗯、要抱我......”  
宋冺呼吸一窒，被裴南烟这副又纯又浪的样子撩得欲罢不能，他掐起眼神纯真又迷蒙的裴南烟的下巴吻住了他微张的唇，下身发狠地冲撞起来。裴南烟的呻吟都被他堵在口中，软嫩的臀肉被宋冺坚硬的胯骨撞得泛红，光线微弱的空间里充斥着接连不断的啪啪声，清晰得叫人脸红。  
......


	4. 蓄谋已久09

发情热在第四天淡下来，最后一次做的时候，宋冺锲而不舍地追问裴南烟，为何明知这次由ю型制剂引起的发情期紊乱只能找他帮忙却不向他求助，裴南烟因为觉得太丢脸于是咬紧了唇不肯开口。到了后来被宋冺恶劣的顶弄和刻意不让他释放的举动折磨到无力抗拒，只好喘息着乖乖承认是因为自己误会了宋冺和徐凌的关系的缘故，才下定决心想靠自己度过这些天，即使知道这个决定有很大的风险，但他觉得做人不能太不知羞耻，这样的求助很令人不齿。  
宋冺得到了想要的答案，便没再为难裴南烟。身下的omega被凶悍的快感折磨得又哭又叫，整个人都透着一股脆弱的美感，宋冺最终也忍不住射了出来。  
当黏稠的精液一股一股地埋进裴南烟湿软的甬道里，宋冺恶狠狠地咬住了裴南烟那已经留了不少樱红色吻痕的漂亮脖颈，像要把人拆吃入腹一般。

“你不知道这样做很危险吗？”宋冺故意用力吸吮，他要让裴南烟感受到疼痛，“去年有两起omega误用ю型制剂，自作主张单独度过发情期，最后进了急救室的报道，你不知道吗？”  
裴南烟又怕又疼，无法承受地溢出了脆弱不已的嘤咛，“唔......我错了......疼、宋冺，疼......”  
“你不该这么安分的。”淋漓释放过后，宋冺意犹未尽地舔弄裴南烟软嫩泛粉的耳垂，声线带着性事之后的低哑质感，性感得令裴南烟腿软，“我有没有对象又有什么重要的，你应该不顾一切来勾引我才对。”


	5. 蓄谋已久20

裴南烟并未发情，却比之前的任何一次都要动情得多。  
他穿着兔子连体睡衣，跪在睡了十几年的卧室的床上承受着宋冺又重又凶的顶弄。  
睡衣的拉链是由尾巴处从下往上拉开，宋冺将拉链从尾巴往前面拉至裴南烟的腹部，这点空间就已经足以他自如地在裴南烟身后抽送性器了。他为裴南烟戴上睡衣后面带有粉色兔耳的帽子，欣赏着那两个温顺垂着的长耳跟随他每一次的抽插而晃动的可爱场景，心里无法抑制地发软，却又生出更多恶劣的念头。  
宋冺捞过裴南烟的腰，他倚着床头坐着，硬挺的性器一下一下地磨裴南烟的敏感点，逼得他忍受不了地吟叫，像是在宋冺怀里颤抖着溢出绵软叫声的，发春的猫。

——真的好可爱。  
宋冺再一次真心感叹。不过是偷偷收藏暗恋对象的照片用来幻想，裴南烟就觉得自己很奇怪很变态，那要是他知道宋冺都做了些什么，他会有什么样的想法？

“裴南烟，”宋冺声线微哑，性器停下埋在裴南烟湿热的甬道里，感受软嫩的穴肉紧紧包裹住他的舒爽感觉，“我们之间发生了那么多事，你就没有一次觉得巧合么？”  
裴南烟的喘息一顿，连带着被宋冺的阴茎撑开的穴口都紧张得瑟缩了一下，咬得宋冺头皮发麻。宋冺呼吸渐重，用力向上顶了顶，裴南烟被他猝不及防的一下弄得叫出声来，声调婉转甜腻，哄得宋冺心情大好，他掐着裴南烟纤细的腰，让彼此更加严丝合缝地紧紧贴合。  
宋冺高挺的鼻尖轻蹭着裴南烟后背上毛绒绒的睡衣料子，“为什么我知道你公寓的地址，为什么你被周奕骗的那天我能那么及时出现，为什么我每次都能那么刚好点了最合你口味的东西，你就从来没有怀疑过什么吗，嗯？”

宋冺说了这么多，饶是裴南烟之前再迟钝，此刻也不至于什么都听不懂。他们因为裴南烟由ю型制剂引发的发情事故做了那么多次爱，宋冺很少从背后进入他，而今天宋冺从一开始就用了这个姿势，看不见宋冺的脸让裴南烟毫无安全感。如果说宋冺的沉默令他隐忍不敢开口，那此刻宋冺的话即是他勇气的开关，裴南烟觉得自己其实也是得寸进尺的那一类人，否则他怎么会在认为抓住了宋冺话里的一丝暗示之后，便嗫嚅着向宋冺撒娇，诚实说出了自己想与他面对面做的恳求？  
而幸好宋冺愿意纵容他，没有犹豫多久就把他翻身压在天蓝色竖纹的床面，任由他蹭着自己紧张兮兮地发问：“宋冺，是为什么啊？你、你告诉我答案，好不好......”  
裴南烟仰躺着，湿润微红的双眼亮晶晶地望着宋冺，黑色发丝被雪白的连帽兜着，帽子上两个长长的耳朵平铺在床面上，一脸藏不住的依赖和爱慕，看起来倒真像是无辜好欺负的兔子。宋冺好整以暇地伸手捻着一只粉色兔耳朵玩，眼神一动不动地钉在裴南烟潮红的脸上，缓慢冷静地开口道，“好笨。”  
“当然是因为有人为我提供你的相关消息。”宋冺倾身，在裴南烟微红的鼻尖上亲了亲。  
身下的兔子双手软绵绵地搭在宋冺坚硬的胸膛，疑惑问道，“谁啊？”  
“你室友。”

裴南烟怔怔望着宋冺，反应过来后坚定地摇了摇头，“你别骗我......遥遥不是很怕你吗？”  
宋冺唇角勾起，喉咙里发出一声轻笑，“他是怕我没错。不过，那是因为他不小心泄露了你喜欢我这个秘密，怕我找你对质，怕你对他生气。”

宋冺远没有裴南烟自以为的那般心如止水，无欲无求。  
他在与裴南烟重逢后，耐心等候了一个多月，但都不见裴南烟有任何动静，难免会开始猜测裴南烟是否已经有了交往对象或者已经心里有人。思来想去，宋冺便决定找与裴南烟看起来关系最好的封遥打探情况，谁知封遥一见他单独约了自己就冒出“宋冺对自己有意思”的念头，他是清楚裴南烟心思的人，也是最在乎裴南烟的朋友，当然不可能夺他所爱。当时宋冺还没来得及问出裴南烟的相关问题，心直口快又对朋友满心赤忱的封遥就已经说出了拒绝宋冺的话，一不小心还泄露了“宋冺是裴南烟喜欢的人”这个重要讯息。  
封遥当时的原话是，你是我朋友喜欢的人，而封遥在校内几乎只与裴南烟同进同出，任谁都看得出来他俩是好友，宋冺当然也当即确定了封遥口中那位喜欢他的朋友就是裴南烟。  
一开始宋冺说出裴南烟这个名字，封遥还虚张声势地否定，直到宋冺提出他要亲自向裴南烟求证，封遥才不得已地松口承认，并恳请宋冺不要把这件事告诉裴南烟，他惹出来的祸由他自己解决，希望宋冺不要迁怒到无辜的裴南烟身上。  
宋冺当然不会迁怒裴南烟，他装模作样地勉强答应了封遥的请求，但作为交换条件，封遥必须每日向他报告裴南烟的相关事项。  
所以他能轻易得知裴南烟到家与否，获得裴南烟的详细住址，知道裴南烟赴了谁的约，对裴南烟的所有喜好都了如指掌。  
所以说，与他的所作所为相比，裴南烟那点微不足道的怪异行径又算得上什么呢。

宋冺其实并不奢望裴南烟能够谅解他，他说出这些，只是希望被他撞破秘密的裴南烟能因此减少一些罪恶感——同时亦能多了解他的本性一些。  
裴南烟做的那些事在宋冺看来其实很可爱，他喜欢都来不及，哪里忍心责怪。  
只是宋冺没想到裴南烟对他的宽容也没有限度，得知他这些行为之后，不但没有表露出一丁半点的厌恶或恐惧，反而欣喜落泪，把故作镇定的宋冺抱得更紧。  
裴南烟紧紧搂着宋冺的脖子，滚烫柔软的吻断断续续地落在宋冺的颈部和锁骨，边吻还边黏糊糊地叫宋冺的名字，一副爱极了不知如何是好的可爱姿态。宋冺无声地叹了叹气，然后捏起裴南烟被泪渍沾湿的下巴，与他接了个温柔缠绵的吻。  
“你没有错，蓄谋已久的人是我。”  
宋冺好脾气地哄他：“所以不要自责了，嗯？”  
裴南烟黑色宝石般的瞳仁像是被露水沾湿了，含情脉脉地凝视着宋冺凌厉的五官，宋冺被他又湿又黏的眼神看得心猿意马，裴南烟还不知死活地扭着腰含着他的性器蹭动。  
“宋冺......”裴南烟已经无暇思考，他眼角绯红，喘息着叫宋冺的名字，“操我......”  
宋冺脑海里理智的弦全断了，他掐着裴南烟的腰狠厉冲撞，再没有半点想要放过他的善心。  
这是裴南烟自找的。


	6. 蓄谋已久【番外】

宋冺无奈地笑了下，锁屏后附在裴南烟耳边一字一顿地念出这个搜索记录，被他困在怀里的裴南烟浑身一僵，然后偏过脸来慌张地与他对视。  
宋冺捞着裴南烟的腰轻轻将他翻转过来，让他面向自己，裴南烟立即像个做错事的孩子一样，小心翼翼地躲进宋冺的胸膛。  
裴南烟把脸抵在宋冺肩膀，声细如蚊道，“你......你不要生气。”  
“我生哪门子气。”宋冺有些好笑地回抱他，“解释一下，嗯？”  
“我、我......”裴南烟“我”了好一会儿才终于整理好话语，他垂头靠在宋冺肩上，脸红得快要滴血，“遥遥说......如果、如果我还是觉得，安全感不够的话，那我......我可以跟他一样，给你生、生......”  
裴南烟说到最后，自己也不知道要怎么说才好了，原本静默听他解释的宋冺在他发顶闷声笑起来，被裴南烟靠着的坚硬胸膛也微微起伏，令裴南烟全然失去了抬头面对的勇气。  
宋冺将怀里的人放躺在白色床面上，修长的手指撩弄着满脸通红的裴南烟微乱的发丝，他的嗓音又低又轻，“你要给我生宝宝啊......”  
“先不说我喜不喜欢小孩子，”宋冺拇指的指腹摩挲着裴南烟清冷又无辜的眉眼，“你自己喜欢吗？”  
裴南烟明显没料到宋冺会问他这样的问题，愣愣地张了张嘴，没能及时给予答复。  
“嗯？”宋冺温热的手掌漫不经心地滑进裴南烟的衣物里，动作不太正经，面上却在耐心询问，“我想听你说实话。”  
“......唔。”裴南烟咬着唇忍住喉咙里的暧昧音调，诚实回答，“不、不喜欢......”  
“嗯。”宋冺揉捏着他滑嫩软弹的臀肉，手指默不作声地钻进隐秘地带，“那为什么要委屈自己？因为太喜欢我了吗。”  
“嗯、嗯......太喜欢你了。”裴南烟点头承认，但很快又急切地摇头，“不是......不是，爱你，是爱你。”  
宋冺眼神阴鸷地注视着身下面色潮红的omega，心口一阵滚烫，他怀疑裴南烟是要用深情攥碎他的心脏，裴南烟真是......  
要了他的命了。

宋冺的手指在裴南烟的身体里进出，被夜色包裹的寂静空间里全是裴南烟身体发出的湿淋淋的声响，令人羞耻不已，却也叫人动情。  
细碎的呻吟从裴南烟殷红的嘴唇溢出来，又克制又放荡，他求救一般望着冷静自若的宋冺，听到面容俊美的男人低沉醇厚的声线。  
“我也不喜欢小孩子，而且你的体质也不适合受孕，以后别再这么傻了。”  
“你需要多少安全感，我都可以给，我们之间没有非得用一条生命来牵扯维系的必要。”

宋冺说他不喜欢小孩子是真的，繁衍生命这件事在他看来，也不是与相爱这件事有必要关联的存在。  
繁衍生命就只是繁衍生命，爱就单纯是爱，这两者在宋冺看来，没有任何一定会牵扯不清的理由。  
他只要裴南烟。只要裴南烟好好地待在他身边，只要能拥有裴南烟纯真滚烫的爱，他的人生就谈不上有所缺憾。

裴南烟一边承受逐渐浓烈的快感，一边极力理解宋冺的话语，晶莹的泪珠从他眼角滑落，不知是快感所逼还是感动所致，他尽力抑制太过甜腻的声调泄露，努力说出口的话被宋冺的手指搅得断断续续，四分五裂。  
“唔、呜......我、我没办法......给你生、小孩的话，真的......没关、关系吗？”  
“没关系。”宋冺撤出手指，俯身亲了亲裴南烟湿润的唇角，沉声坦诚道，“我要的从来就只有你而已。”  
宋冺话音刚落，裴南烟便被他猝不及防插入的性器顶得惊叫出声，他泪眼迷蒙地攀着宋冺宽阔可靠的肩膀，听到宋冺在他耳畔不怀好意的调笑。  
“助孕剂什么的也不需要。”  
“宝贝在床上已经够骚了——”  
“我很满意。”  
......


End file.
